


A Possible Hacker

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flash Fic, Gamer AU - Freeform, One Shot, no SBurb AU, pro gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: Roxy Lalonde is a pro gamer who stole Jane Crocker's little gay heartBased on this post: http://cnvvj.tumblr.com/post/170064216496/would-roxy-lalonde-be-a-pro-gamer-given-the





	A Possible Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, leave a comment iand i might continue,

Jane was standing in the bleachers of a pro gaming even three hours away from her home. The only reason she was there was because John had dragged her there. 

Apparently, the troll, possibly hacker, possibly self adapting AI was finally going to make an appearance. After nearly five years of pure anonymity on all the popular MMORPGs, the public had had enough. No more lack of voice chat or pictures, no more just lurking in the chat to taunt their latest kills. No, this would stop tonight. 

In the stage in front of the thousands of people and camera’s broadcasting, was a single computer. It was competition regulated and monitored, as far as Jane understood. It was impossible to cheat on it. 

But that was only half the problem, tipsyGnostalgic was nowhere in sight. The announcer for the event was just stalling, as he had been for the last minute. 

Eventually, he just sighed, “I’m sorry folks, but it seems that the player won’t be arriving. I know that he--”

Immediately he was cut off by a mechanical voice booming out from backstage, “Who said I was a he?”

And out stepped a figure, who was clearly feminine. She had a pink, cat eared helmet on, obscuring her voice and face. Between her cat stocking, paw print skirt and cat emblazoned hoodie, it was clear what her theme was. She held her hands up in two peace signs as the audience erupted into shouts of surprise. 

Glancing towards the cameras that fed to the internet and to the large screen behind her, she made the cat hands as well as a few other poses. She then practically skipped to the computer and sat down. The monitor screens changed to show her screen. 

She played a few competitive matches of a few different games. And no matter what the crowd jeered, she kept playing better than anyone’s expectations. 

Eventually, she finished the games and stood up. The announcer walked over to speak to her, “Listen, TG, I know we just watched you play, but are you sure it wasn’t hacked? No g--one should be able to play that. Well.” He had a facetious tone, but he was still very much asking. 

The girl shrugged, “You can believe what you want, but if I were to hack, I’d do something like this.”

She snapped and the arena fell dark. After a few seconds of hushed panic, a soft pink light bathed the crowd as the pick, four eyed cat that served as tipsyGnostalgic’s icon bounced up and down on screen. 

There was no trace of the gamer. And there wasn’t a trace of Jane’s rational side left either. She knew she was madly in love with this impossible to achieve girl.


End file.
